The MCCP Prophecy
History A long, long time ago when the Internet was first created, a prophecy was made of the MCCP forums. It depicts it's separation from the Miniclip Forums, and a Dragon becoming king of the lands. It also describes the disciples of MCCP, it says that in the begining, the Disciples created MCCP, and joined after the Great Separation. These users are known to have joined in 2007 and have much activity on the forums. There's also a prediction of the Great Depression, in which MCCP loses much activity. But a savior is to come along to return glory and activity to the forums. The Prophecy tells us of 42 signs of the savior's return. Some were given, the rest are for us to find out. Here are the ones we know, in which several have happened already, in no particular order. All the events lead up to 2012. Predicted Events 1. The election of a Dragon. ✔ 2. The banning of Judas (iWaddle). ✔ 3. The Great Depression. ✔ 4. A package of stimulation. ✔ 5. The disappearance of MCCP (Twice). ✔ 6. The AA Team. ✔ 7. Judas' return. ✔ 8. The creation of the forum savior thread. ✔ 9. The disappearance of MCCP's Database. ✔ 10. A dragon from afar revives MCCP, but with much criticism. ✔ 11. The days of nine is a common meme. ✔ 12. Sides are taken in a tense war of words between the lion and the actor. ✔ 13. A false prophet appears and stops the bickering, only to disappear among the shadows. ✔ 14. The lion disappears as the actor seeks other work. ✔ 15. A leader will return and restore life. ✔ 16. The savior joins, but remains dormant for years to come. ✔ 17. March 14, 2010 ✔ 18. A moderator leaves MCCP. ✔ 19. A new forum of fun is added or reborn. ✔ 20. Time stops for a day. ✔ 21. Advertizing becomes acceptable. ✔ 22. 8,000 posts is reached. ✔ 23. A great disciple will lead a campaign of activity. ✔ 24. A new moderator will be selected by The Great One.? ✔ 25. The second coming. ✔ 26. Three Kings stand on the mountain of Zion, victory flags are raised in their honor.? ✔ 27. Those three kings will be viewed as horrible to some, but heroes to others.? ✔ 28. Quoth the raven, nevermore. ✔ 29. The man who plays poker dies. ✔ 30. The man who plays poker is resurrected 3 days later. ✔ 31. A thread asking about what rank comes after 10,000 posts is created. ✔ 32. A regular user will reach 10,001 posts, thereby revealing what lies beyond Migrator Stowaway. ✔ 33. Animator06 attempts an uprising. ✔ 34. Two users fight causing a shift in the way the Forum is run and managed. They leave after the changes for a "greater land." ✔ 35. All Laughter Ceases To Exist. ✔ 36. Rulers of the miniature clips invade the land. ✔ 37. The purple dragon shall be showered in black. ✔ 38. The third king shall reveal himself as more than expected.? ✔ 39. The banning or leaving of the second king. (Maitias) ✔ 40. The return of RUTAMONNNNNN. ✔ 41. In the end, the Savior will be the one we least expected.? ✔ 42. The year is 2012.? ✔ Please fill in missing prophecies if you come across them. I ask you don't change any existing, leave that part to me, the creator of the prophecy. Category:Joke Articles Category:Fun Articles